


猫猫绒孕期【全】

by Stunningwine



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunningwine/pseuds/Stunningwine





	猫猫绒孕期【全】

*

李泰容觉得自己是疯了。

请问是什么灰姑娘的老土剧情吗？  
十二点不回家就会现出原形？  
但直接变回猫就算了，那反正也不会吓着别人，半人半猫还带全身发热是什么鬼？

既不能作为人类享受城市12点之后的夜生活，也不能作为猫咪安心的趴在自己的窝里睡觉，李泰容恨的牙痒痒，

“金道英我限你半个小时之内滚到我家来！”

快点滚过来看看你办的好事吧金道英，上次自己那么说了没有套不可以不可以，是他软磨硬泡非说自己不会射在里面，结果呢！还不是又弄到里面，还两次！

第二次是自己实在没力气反抗了，现在也搞不清是哪次中了，总之金道英必须对整件事负责！不，是对自己整个人……啊不，整只猫……也不对，啊啊啊啊啊总之混蛋赶紧给自己滚过来啊！

金道英出差刚回家不久，接到李泰容怒气冲冲的电话很是迷茫，怕李泰容出了什么事，也不管自己在开车，连着蓝牙就把电话打回去，刚一接通又被劈头盖脸的骂了一通，于是声音愈发温柔：

“怎么啦容容，到底发生什么事了？告诉我好不好？”

夜里很凉，金道英低沉又干净的嗓音通过信号波温柔的传到李泰容的耳朵里，激的李泰容的耳朵不自觉的卷起又慢慢放松，窸窸窣窣一阵响动，金道英还以为是信号不好，喂了两句，李泰容终于安静下来，情绪发泄完就像退潮一样眨眼就落的老远，声音里只剩下有强烈的不安和沮丧：

“不是信号不好，是我的猫耳朵刮到手机了……”

“嗯？变成猫了吗？那你怎么还能给我打电话？”

“我不知道…长了耳朵，尾巴，还有一点点绒毛，但是我的脸和身子没有太大的变化……肚子……肚子……”

“肚子怎么了？”

“我怀孕了金道英！”李泰容终于忍不住了，在电话那边突然崩溃的哭出声，

“肚子好大啊……怎么办，我不知道怎么就这样了，前两天我还觉得是因为我没锻炼又吃了太多甜的……它长的太快了我好害怕。”

金道英听完只觉得全身的血都往脸上涌，心里骂了无数句脏话，李泰容这是什么不科学的设定，还真能怀上？行动倒一点不含糊，四十分钟的车程，到他拿钥匙开门的时候，离李泰容给他打电话才过去了二十一分钟。

一开门迎面就是一个抱枕丢过来，好巧不巧，家里五个不同的小动物抱枕，李泰容顺手一扔，扔的正好是绣着猫咪的那一个枕头。

金道英接的毫无难度，顺势看了一眼抱枕，走到李泰容旁边就半跪下来，结果还没等他张嘴，李泰容就开了腔：

“我要是只能给你生小猫怎么办？

我观察过人类幼崽有多大，我……我刚也查过了，我怀不了那么久的孕，顶多再半个月，它……它就要出来了，我电话里跟你讲我肚子很大，但是，其实，也没有那么大，不信你自己看……

所以，所以我觉得我生不出小孩，不然肚皮会被撑破的。你喜不喜欢小猫啊，我不知道怎么养怎么办……”

李泰容臊眉耷眼的样子只想让金道英把他圈起来，一辈子都不要让别人看见才好：

“我喜欢，你给我生什么我都喜欢。”

“但最喜欢你，所以不会让你肚皮撑破的，你放心好不好？”

金道英一边安抚着，一边把李泰容从沙发上抱起来：

“洗漱完了没有，我抱你去睡觉……”

抱去卧室的路上，怀里的李泰容哼哼唧唧的不像话，金道英却听不清他到底在说什么，只感觉触及之处温度很高，下一秒，高热的气息靠了过来，钻进了自己的耳蜗：

“我好热，道英，好难受……”

金道英一边把李泰容轻轻的放上床，一边轻声安慰：“怀孕肯定会难受啊，你想要什么跟我说，我帮你弄点水擦一擦降降温，你不用动，也不用走来走去的。”

“我想做。”

像是怕金道英立马严正拒绝似的，李泰容又紧跟着补了一句：

“我问过医生了，他说如果怀了这么久的话……可以做的。”

李泰容眼睛红红的，嘴巴也红红的。金道英虽然被撩的心热，但还是笑着逗他：

“你问的哪儿的医生？怎么问的？”

“就，专业的医生啊……我按比例换算了一下自己的而已。”

李泰容越说越小声，最后头都快埋进枕头里了，金道英忍不住一边笑一边伸手摸摸李泰容的脸蛋，感叹这小东西怎么能这么可爱。

然而李泰容的下一句话就让他一点儿也笑不出来了：

“做嘛！你进来好不好？刚才我肚子里的告诉我说，他想提前跟他爸爸有点亲密接触……”

 

金道英觉得李泰容身上的温度都顺着自己摸他脸颊的手飞快地传了过来，轰然炸开了满身的火——自己快被李泰容这个妖精烧死了。

金道英最后的理智是反复问了李泰容三遍，是不是医生说真的可以，得到了肯定得回答，也确定李泰容不会拿这个开玩笑。

然而他回头挂个领带的功夫，李泰容就把自己剥的干干净净，本来上半身就只挂了一件睡袍，腰带一拉一拽，露出了大片白生生又在全身的热度下不自觉泛着粉色的皮肤。

金道英被吓得立马凑过来给他裹被子，“小祖宗 ，你这样会着凉的！”

“所以我开了空调，还调了28度。”李泰容的眼睛得意的眯了起来，拉着金道英不让他走，要亲自帮他脱。

李泰容家的床很高也很软，躺下去就像压进一蓬松软的棉花糖里一样，他现在就侧坐在床边，转出了之前盖在被子下的双腿，金道英打量了一眼，还行，虽然宽松的很，但好歹套了条睡裤。

但转眼金道英就觉得不太行 。

李泰容坐在床边正对着给自己解扣子，床高跟自己的腰基本齐平，李泰容两条长腿就这样敞着夹在自己西装裤管两边，蹭着蹭着，那条宽松的睡裤就沿着小腿到曲线往回掉，连粉红色的膝盖都若隐若现。

现在自己伸手就能抓到李泰容的小腿，如果李泰容就着这个姿势躺倒，那真是都不用挪地方就能做——但今天显然不行，怀孕了不能这样子做。

天知道金道英看过什么包罗万象的生理教科书，反正跟一般人看的不太一样，以至于青春期虽然已经过去了很久，但那本书的内容却给了成年后的金道英无尽的指导和帮助，书里有详细介绍过怀孕期间的做法，金道英记性很好，但他也没想过有一天会派上用场。

正所谓：开卷有益。

怀了孕的李泰容笨拙的要命，手指也不像以前那样细长灵巧，以至于解个衬衣扣子也花了不小的气力，可怜兮兮的劲儿——金道英看不过去他继续跟自己皮带较劲的样子，自己把皮带扣快速扯开，金属的碰撞发出叮铃的脆响，但李泰容立马上了脾气，不乐意的叫出声：

“说了我来，你怎么这样啊！”

李泰容眼角泛红的剜了金道英一眼，自己又往床里面挪了半米远，两条腿敞开留出中间柔软的被单，示意金道英上来。

金道英长腿一抬，一弯，李泰容给的这点地方只够他跪在中间，膝盖把李泰容的腿敞开的角度顶的又大了一点，刚想问李泰容会不会觉得不舒服，那张混合着青涩和情欲的脸就凑了过来。

说起来很奇怪，明明李泰容年纪不算小，但总是会在床第间不经意流露出一种，类似于人类十七岁第一次接吻时的羞赧和脆弱感，好像对即将到来的事情明明知情，却又抑制不住的发抖发颤。

现在，这只微微发抖的猫咪把脸探向金道英的腹肌最下缘，又伸出爪子扒住金道英的大腿后侧，抬起了线条锋利的下巴，开始用牙齿咬住平角内裤的边沿，然后往下撕扯，布料良好的弹性让这场拉锯战很是激烈。金道英又不能自己动手，不然等会李泰容又要生气——只是现在这样恐怕更是对自己的折磨。

没人知道李泰容发的什么疯非要用嘴帮金道英扯掉最后的一点布料，但金道英现在的确觉得被折磨的要死：

温热的气息不断打在自己的腰腹甚至更往下的地方，偶尔还有尖利的牙齿没轻没重擦过敏感处的皮肤，鼓鼓囊囊的东西被包裹着久久得不到释放，却刚好沿着李泰容的下颚干净清晰的线条抵在了他的咽喉处的细嫩的皮肤上，隔着一层布料，随着李泰容啃咬的动作细细密密的摩擦着，刺激着自己的大脑皮层。

这又是李泰容另一个极端的点，情欲的瞬间荒唐到极致，让金道英觉得如果李泰容像电影里演的那样，是个欧洲的贵族女孩跑出去偷情，不得不穿着最繁琐最层叠的裙子去见自己，那他一定会在见面的瞬间拎起一边的裙摆，告诉自己里面什么都没穿，急切、坦诚又动人。

滚烫的爱意和滚烫的情欲在他身上是不能被分割的，怎么能够呢? 对他人异禀的天赋，人们总是无能为力的。

爱与被爱，在李泰容身上就是天赋，与生俱来，行凶的自己毫无惧色，被挟持的他人心甘情愿。

总算结束了漫长的拉锯战，李泰容手把着终于释放出来的高高翘起的东西，一点没犹豫的张嘴含了进去，小心的收着牙齿，轻微的动着脑袋缓缓吞吐着，他没有吞进去很多，怕怀着孕太深了容易反胃，但动作很到位，舌头和口腔配合着，温柔潮湿又细密的舔吮，专注而充满耐心。

而从金道英的角度，除了头皮发麻的感官舒适，还能看到李泰容微微颤抖的猫耳朵，泛着水色深深浅浅吞吐的嘴唇，视线沿着脊背滑下去，还有一条蓬蓬松松，在空气中时而打转、时而收紧的，油光水滑的猫尾巴。

金道英深吸一口气，觉得自己是真的不太想做人。

手伸到猫耳朵的周围，拢了又拢，食指和中指夹住尖尖的耳朵，轻轻的往上拎，又卷曲的往里翻，来来回回，反反复复，一层覆盖的绒毛被摸的愈发温暖，一旦松了力耳朵就又自己立回原来的地方，吹口气就会止不住的颤抖，还会自己微微的往一边转一点角度，像是被金道英盯得不好意思了一样。

等摸够了耳朵，金道英的另一只手顺着李泰容肩颈的线条往下探去，也亏的金道英手指够长，才勉强摸到胸前，中指在乳首周围打着圈，暧昧的要碰不碰早已硬挺的豆豆，才几下功夫，李泰容孕期敏感的要命的身体就已经酸涨的不行，脑袋忍不住的往后收回，放出嘴里的东西，手却还没放开，嘴唇鲜艳又透亮，唇齿间粘黏的挂着不知道是两个人谁的体液，弓起背来大口大口喘着气：

"啊……道英……道英，别碰那里……”

李泰容抬起头看着金道英，瞳仁占据了大部分的黑眼睛像是刚从水里捞上来的一样湿漉漉的，眼角一圈都是通红，身下的床单有了一小块水渍：“进来吧……进来好不好，我想要你。”

金道英固定住李泰容的脖颈，低头在他的额头和鼻梁，面颊落下一个又一个吻，唇舌做着亲密的纠缠，他的猫咪要给他生小猫了，他不知道要怎么表达这份喜悦，要什么都可以给，命都可以拿去，灵魂也早就不仅仅属于自己。李泰容就是有这样的本事，让金道英心甘情愿，死心塌地，还时常觉得自己给的不够多，爱的还不足以与李泰容相配。

金道英把李泰容轻轻的放倒，让他侧着身子躺下，又把枕头给他垫好，

“这样肚子没有不舒服对吧？”

“嗯，没有。”

金道英自己跪坐在李泰容身后，一只手抬起了李泰容的右腿，腰身靠近，皮肤贴合的越来越紧密，缓慢的把硬挺的东西挤进了高热的甬道。

“啊，啊……”李泰容又被激的开始打哆嗦。

金道英凑上他的后脖子，开始细细密密的舔吻，水彩般倾泻的声音划过李泰容的鼓膜：“放松一点，放松一点宝贝，不会弄疼你的……”

两个人的双腿交叠在一起，以最亲密的姿势。

金道英的手从李泰容的后腰摸到肚子，凸出来的，硬硬的，属于自己和李泰容的，鲜活跳动的生命，从上到下，金道英温暖的手轻轻的摸着那一块，一遍又一遍，像给小猫顺毛一样，李泰容的尾巴也在两个人之间轻轻的扫着，胸膛和腰腹，后背和肋骨，轻柔的像羽毛，温柔的扫过所有填满爱意的身体。

金道英进入的很慢，李泰容不知不觉沉浸在后颈的亲吻里时他在缓缓的往里推，到了李泰容不自觉的从喉咙里哼出声时，他才发现金道英全都进来了。

好深。他会不会真的碰得到我肚子里的小猫？李泰容没头没脑的在胡思乱想。

有时候性不是激烈的，它也可以是温柔的，抚慰性质的，带着情人的爱和安抚，亲密的深入，为了让你真真切切的感觉到“我在这里，守着你，哪儿也不去”。

腰身缓慢的用力，抽出的动作也不快，再轻轻的往回探，娇嫩的内部被浅浅的刮过，勾刺，摩擦着，像连绵不断的一圈涟漪，漾开令人脸红的快感，一层又一层的积累着。

李泰容逐渐适应了这样的节奏，他知道金道英不敢动的很快，但这样缓慢的磨着他肯定不会很舒服，于是搭在金道英大腿上的那条腿动了动，弯了一点，再弯了一点，脚背勾到了金道英小腿的背面，庆幸于自己柔韧度真好，再用力夹紧了自己的大腿。

金道英几乎是瞬间就喘息出声。

骇人的快感逼的他差点缴了械，李泰容耳旁全是金道英黏着浓重欲望的喘气，他深呼吸了五六个来回才缓过劲，李泰容吃力的转过脖子，想看到金道英的脸：

“……我想让你也舒服一点。” 

李泰容的笑眼和话语让金道英觉得自己像一块被架在烤箱上的糖，顷刻间就化的精光，只剩下浓稠的浆液，沉甸甸的在心里晃荡。

而李泰容眼里全是刚才转头瞥见的一点风光，金道英的脸上和脖子都汗津津的，白天利落的线条在卧室的暖光下变得暧昧又强烈，喉结显眼的很，上下滚动的带起汗珠，眉眼间全是沉迷和欲望——这欲望是自己带给金道英的，一想到这儿李泰容就感到特别开心，甚至雀跃，骄傲的不得了。

但他很快又不满足了：

“道英，我想抱你。”

“我不是抱着你呢吗？”

“我要正面抱，我想看见你！”

金道英的手从李泰容的肩颈下方穿过，在李泰容的下巴抓抓挠挠，像撸一只猫一样的手法熟练，问他：

“想抱还是想做？”

“想正面抱着做！”

金道英被这样的无理取闹逗笑了：“不行，压着你肚子里那个宝贝了怎么办”

“好呀你，是不是以后就要他不要我了！”

“说什么呢你……”

说着慢慢加快了一点身下磨人的速度，这回李泰容的叫声是从嗓子尖儿溢出来的，一会又开始闷吭，哼哼唧唧的。

李泰容的面前除了被子什么都抱不住，温暖都在身后，于是拉过放在自己下巴的金道英的手，开始揪着手指不住的亲吻，觉得不够，又把手指放进自己嘴里舔，被干的受不住了就又咬又叫。

“还真像只小野猫……”

金道英被咬了也只是低低的笑。

“但是现在你有我了，你怀了小小猫了，你有家了，你就不是野猫了。”

“是从今以后只属于我一个人的家猫。”

“我爱你，最爱你。我是不是说的还不够多，要不然你怎么好像还是这么没有安全感？那我以后每天都说一遍，一遍不够就说很多遍。”

“李泰容，我爱你，你是金道英在这个世界上最爱的人，谢谢你出现在我的生命里，这是我这辈子最美好的事情。”

……

周遭归于安静，

他们在夜晚尽头交换了一个绵长的吻。

 

【End】


End file.
